


After Celebrations

by Skolfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, friends - Freeform, horny teens, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skolfic/pseuds/Skolfic
Summary: Takes place after the ending of season 2. Neeku finds a bottle of the equivalent of Vodka and decides to share it with his friends. Kaz suggests to have fun...
Relationships: Tamara Ryvora/Kazuda Xiono, Torra Doza/Kazuda Xiono, tamara ryvora/torra doza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	After Celebrations

After celebrations 

This takes place after the battle of Castilon and almost at the celebration in the Colossus.

A few hours had passed since the party at Aunt Z started, it was quite crowded. The Colossus inner ambient simulator was fading from sunset to night time. People were singing, drinking and having a great time! Captain Doza discretely left with her wife and Jeager to attend some important manners at the bridge. Torra was happy to be reunited again with her family and understood that they had urgent manners to attend, she offered to help but both had it under control and agreed that she should hang with her friends and enjoy the celebration, so Torra stayed at Aunt Z to be with her friends.

Kaz, Neeku and Tam were sitting and having soda at table booth in a corner next to a window and near an old arcade game console they were sharing stories and just having a good time. Torra slowly and shyly approached...

-Hey guys! Can I join you? I was hanging with my family but they just took off to work on the new destination and some other things.  
Torra said as she rubbed her neck.

-You sure can join us friend!  
Said Neeku with his happy and energetic tone.

-You can sit here girl.  
Said Tam as she made a place for Torra right next to Kaz.

As Torra approached to sit next to Kaz she slipped and landed her ass on top of Kazuda’s lap by accident, both Kaz and Torra faces blushed and turned red, then she quickly moved and took her place next to Kaz.

-oh sorry my bad! Didn’t mean to... ah... fall on you haha!  
Said Torra with a nervous and awkward laughing tone as she tried to dissimulate it hadn’t happened.

-Oh yes! Don’t worry, I mean I’m usually the clumsy one, not that I say you are clumsy but ah... I meant don’t worry!... right...  
Said Kaz trying to be slick but failing completely. (Being Kaz xD)

Torra giggled and smiled at Kaz. she really like that about Kaz, he might be older but he was so innocent and naive, she thought he was really funny even if he didn’t meant to and very kind.  
Failing at not making things more awkward... Kaz stood up quickly and almost crashed with someone behind him.

-oh! I’m bringing a glass for Torra! Anyone wants something else from the bar? Some drinks or food?  
Said Kaz as he made his way to the bar.

-another bowl of Ithorian nachos for me!  
Said Tam.

-Thank you my friend! But I actually have something I want to share with you!  
Happily said Neeku as he placed a bottle on the table he had with him of blue liquor.

-Whats that?  
Asked torra pointing at the bottle.

-yeah Neeku what is that? And where did you get it?  
Asked Tam to Neeku.

Turns out that Neeku had found a crate before the celebration that belong to Orka and when Neeku gave it back he was rewarded with one of the bottles inside the crate. Orka just gave it to him as a reward without thinking of his age or what Neeku might do with it. 

-It was a reward from doing good! I don’t know what this is but Orka and his partner look like they are having a great time!  
Said Neeku as he pointed to his half drunk friends at the other booth.

Kaz came back from the bar with a glass for Torra and Tam’s nachos. As he approached the table, and sat down, the bottle caught his attention.

-Hey... isn’t that mandalorian Kovad?  
Said Kaz with confusion as he had no idea what that bottle was doing with them

-You should ask Neeku... wait... and how do you know is Kovad?  
Asked Torra with intrigue

Neeku proceeded to tell everyone the whole story of how he found the crate. It was a really long story that took a while and then Kaz explained how he knew it was Kovad. Basically when he graduated from the republic navy he and other pilots ,older than him, celebrated with some drinks and Kovad was one of them. Kovad was strong and basically got Kaz drunk for the first time. He also told them about some drunk games they had showed him and that basically got him drunk for the first time.  
This got the attention and interest from everyone at the table to the point that they wanted to try. It wasn’t Kaz intention but he thought it might be fun and that they might be able to keep it under control.

-So...  
Said Tam.  
-Do you want to?...  
Said Torra  
-Boy I sure want to play!  
Said Neeku.  
-If we do it, we must not exceed, okay?  
Said Kaz

Everyone was on board and Kaz proceeded to explain the game truth or dare and shot. Either way they would drink, Kaz didn’t remember if this was how it was supposed to be play but he got so shit faced the first time it was miracle he could remember he played before.  
They all took a shot before they began to be on a more talkative mood and to avoid shyness.

Neeku asked the first question to Tam as he spinned the empty soda bottle.

-Tam is it true the first order showers are coed? And did you ever saw Roklin naked?  
Asked Neeku.

-those are basically two questions but...  
well Neeku, they are shared, and sometimes you get a glance of a male or female pilot. I saw him more than once actually and I even caught him being a perv once... that was weird but I really didn’t care much.  
Said Tam with confidence.

-Wow I’ve never even seen a boy naked in real life.  
Said Torra freely as the booze did its thing.

-wait in real life? Now I want to know what that means...  
Said Tam to Torra with intrigue.

Neeku and Tam took a shot.Then the bottle spinned and Tam got to ask Kaz now.

-Kazuda, when we met I found an old imperial hologram on your room it was of a female tie pilot half naked, did you... ever... masturbated to it?  
Asked Tam in a persuasive tone.

-yes! I mean nooo, it was a decoy to hide information... yeah that  
Kaz quickly responded trying not to reveal his porn vault.

-I don’t buy it Kaz! Come on you are in confidence... and if you tell us we will tell you about our secrets right guys?  
Said Tam as she tried to persuade him

-yeah Kaz ... we will talk  
Said Torra taunting him with a sexy tone

-Okay, you got me, I have like once or twice used it to pull one off...  
Said Kaz with a bit of shame

-not so hard was it?  
Said Tam 

-oh but I think it was hahaha  
Replied Torra

They all laughed. Tam and Kaz took a shot. Torra felt some heat between her legs when Kaz said that and felt a bit turned on... she started to imagine Tam naked taking a shower and Kaz jerking after they had answered, the booze got her imagination started.

The bottle spinned and this time Torra asked Neeku.

-So... I don’t mean to be intrusive but... does your specie have a penus like the humans? Or something like it?  
Asked Torra with not as much confidence as the others seemed t.

-Yes we do! And I wouldn’t mind showing you friends! It looks like a skinny borg!  
Said Neeku as he stood on the table and was about to pull it out.

Everyone quickly stoped him and then laughed, he crazy, Torra and Neeku took their shot. The bottle spinned and now  
Torra asked Tam.

-Tam have you... touched yourself?  
Torra giggled while she asked loosing te shyness.

When she asked she definitely felt her own nipples getting hard, she never even spoken about any of this, she was excited.

-I drink both shots and answer if you answer that same question, plus some detail, deal?  
Said Tam with both shots in her hands trying to see if she could convince Torra.

-Deal my friend  
Said Torra with scare and excitement in her tone.

-I’ve done it a few times, I once caught Rocklin Jerking in his bunk at the middle of the night and that turned me on so badly I did it as well... I even came that time once or twice but I had to put my pilot helmet on with the mute setting so that he wouldn’t hear me moaning and ending...  
Presumed Tam after taken both shots.

-oh my  
Said Neeku(he was hard)

-your turn doza and give something naughty...  
Said tam with a persuasive tone

-I... well...  
Torra had no idea how to began.

-You can choose challenge if you want Torra  
Said Kaz trying to help her out.

-no, no, deal is a deal... okay here it goes... I’ve only done once or twice, it’s kinda scary but at the same time it feels so good, once I climbed to the cockpit of my ship at night and watched some holo tapes that were “educational” and with the help of a my hand and some imagination... I had an awesome and wet night...  
Said Torra with a tone o pleasure as she shared with others.

-I sure want to try that out on my ship girl  
Said Tam with a tone of lust 

Kaz couldn’t believe this, all this intimate sharing was giving him a workout on his pants, this Kovad was strong an known as an aphrodisiac drink among many but he would’ve never imagine what it could bring out of his friends.  
As Torra was laughing with Tam and the others one of her hands slipped from the table an landed again on Kazuda’s lap but this time she felt something new, he had a hard on that felt like a small rankor, she pretended as if it hadn’t happened again but Kaz did felt her small hand almost choking his shaft. They just looked at each other briefly and smiled as she retracted her hand slowly. The bottle spinned and now Kaz asked Neeku.

-Hey buddy I don’t know if I’m gonna regret asking this... but... have you ever masturbated thinking about someone in the Colossus?

-Well I sure do Kaz! I’ve pictured many people naked and doing it! like you my best friend, Tam, Yeager, aunt Z and one togruta that used to be in the station!

-and I regret asking  
Said Kaz laughing

-I think we all do  
Said Torra feeling a bit wierded out by Neeku

The bottle spinned again. This time Kaz could ask Tam.

-Tam have you ever make out with a girl?  
Asked Kaz with intrigue 

-No... but if you challenge me I might accept...  
Said Tam 

-okay I challenge you then  
Said Kaz to Tam

-Okay but you will owe me one... deal?  
Said Tam

-Deal  
Kaz

Tam loosened her hair and proceeded to check for an attractive girl in the bar, she couldn’t find anyone she liked, so she looked at Torra who might be drunk enough to give it a try.

-Hey Doza want to be my first?  
Tam asked Torra.

-Sure why not, just a friendly kiss, right?  
Said Torra

Torra and Tam got closer they hold each other’s arms and and went for it...first their lips where just touching, then Tam caressed her chick and went for a full tongue kiss, Torra felt it entering her mouth and she enjoy it all the way... then when she pulled it out Torra’s mouth wich was drooling... she then bit her friends lips and ended with a soft and friendly kiss.

Neeku’s pants exploted as soon as they kissed and he then rushed to the restroom to clean himself up. He was a complete cum of mess under his mechanic outfit.

-Hey Torra how are things down there haha?  
Said Tam as she pointed to Kaz clutch.

Torra blushed and giggled.

-Things are at control in comparison to Neeku.  
Said Kaz

-Wasn’t it good?  
Torra asked persuasively

-No, no no! I mean yes! Great! it’s just that I have a lot of self control and discipline due to republic naval training that’s it  
Said Kaz in a presumptuous way.

-oh really? A lot of control?  
Said Tam as she leaned to whisper something to Torra.

Torra laughed as she and Tam planed something, they both looked at Kaz and said “how about this?” , Torra proceeded to sit on Kazuda’s lap as she started to make out with Tam again... but this time it was HARDER for Kaz, it wasn’t happening next to him but on top of him, Torra slowly moved here petite confy ass over Kaz making him even sweat. Tam without giving a heads up rapidly placed her hand under Torra’s pussy making here moan as well as making contact with Kaz dick making him cum so much that her hand and Torra’s booty were drenched in cum.

-sorry the alcohol got me there  
Said Tam with a bit of remorse.

Torra got off Kaz and was a bit uncomfortable, but she felt like that because she really enjoy it, to much at once for someone that just started talking about with others about masturbation.

Neeku came back and had no idea of what had happened, girls where drunk and being kind of awkward while Kaz looked tired and had his pants spilled of jizz...  
Tam spinned the bottle and she got to ask Torra again. Kaz thought this might be the time to stop the drinking and head back to rest. But before he could Tam asked

-what was the thing of you never seen a boy naked? Or that thing?  
Asked Tam having trouble to finish the sentence.

-well...hip.  
Torra was about to say when Kaz interrupted 

-I think it’s been enough for tonight people  
Said Kaz as he wanted to end the game before everyone got drunker or crazier.

-But what did she meant? Just let her answer and I promise this is it.  
Replied Tam

-I don’t want this to sound bad, but here it goes ... hip, I really want to see a penis in real life... I’ve seen them in porn but never have I ever seen an actual dick... I’m really curious.  
Answered Torra sounding drunk and a bit exited.

-Ah that’s a shame Torra... as your friend I wish you luck... one day you will see one I promise!  
Said Tam with a really drunk but positive tone.

-okay lets head back and go get some rest. Tomorrow you might feel... wierd... and you will know the meaning of a hangover.

They all stood from the table and left, Neeku then grabbed Tam and helped her on her way to the garage as it seemed like she might be about to puke and couldn’t walk by her self.  
Torra and Kaz walked behind them. together as they used to... but still drunk and feeling turned on about what happened back in the bar.

-Hey Kaz... you still have to pay for the make out session between Torra and I.  
Said Tam barely being conscious

Kaz thought she might ask Neeku to the same thing but Tam had something else in mind.

-I want you to show us what you are packing.  
Said Tam

-what I’m packing?  
Said Kaz

-I think she wants you to show us your dick Kaz!  
Said Neeku with enthusiasm.

-yeah that Kaz! And you might be doing Torra a favor as well!  
Said Tam.

-well... I’m not sure guys. I just don’t want to make Torra feel awkward.  
Said Kaz

-Kaz are you ashamed of your size or look of your cock?  
Asked Neeku 

-I don’t mind... I actually prefer to see one from someone I know and trust than some stranger Kaz... and you do owe Tam and me so...  
Said Torra with a convincing and cool tone. 

Torra’s heart was racing and she hoped to se Kaz’s dick but she didn’t know if would have the nerve to pull it out in front of them.

-okay... fine... no problem then...  
Said Kaz nervously

Kaz took a deep breath and stared at each of his friends for a second. He trusted them but he never done anything like this... booze still ran through his blood ... and as he left the air out he proceeded to unzip his pants and let them fall on their own as he pulled down his boxer.  
Torra’s eyes couldn’t believe it... it was like 6 inches long and was in a semi erected position. Kaz had shaved it and looked really clean... it looked a bit wet and had a small curvature to the left.

-nice  
Said tam exhausted and almost falling asleep  
-looks regular to me!  
Said Neeku

Torra couldn’t stop looking at it... and Kaz felt her staring she tried to stop but it was better than she had imagined...  
Kaz then pulled his pants and boxer up and called it a night. Torra went on her way to her room as the others got inside the garage.

When Torra arrived at her room she took of her pilot suit and changed to her sleeping clothes. She wore a small tan short and a long sweater looking Grey blouse. Her head felt as if it was spinning around so she went to lay on her bed. She was tired but couldnt stop thinking on what they talked at the bar and most importantly on Kaz’s cock. The more she tried not to think of it the more she imagined. Kaz jerking it and cumming... Torra was grabbing her own small perky breasts beneath her blouse with out realizing... she then proceeded to slowly lick and suck her index finger from her left hand... she took it out slowly and gently and placed it on her pussy beneath her underwear without removing her shorts.  
She began by rubing gently and slowly up and and down between the lips of her teen and tight vagina. She moaned at a slow paste with her eyes closed. This was not like other times she wasn’t satisfied and wanted more. She removed her shorts and underwear and only remained with her blouse. She took her left hand again to her mouth and tasted her own sweetness... she then suck two additional fingers from her left hand and soaked them with saliva. She made her way back to her pussy again with her wet hand and She slowly inserted them inside of her...one at the time... gently and started pulling them in and out with a medium rhythm that gradually accelerated to the point her pussy got wet and started making some clapping noises.  
She felt as if she couldn’t breath... the more and faster she did the best it felt. Kazuda’s cock was on her mind and she imagined her hand as if that cock was right there on her room penetrating her...  
Torra stoped for a second and removed her blouse exposing her tits. She was on top of her bed fully naked. She got in missionary position and layed her head on top her pillow. She bited the pillow to caintain her moans as she kept masturbaing her pussy while she imagined it was Kaz fucking her... she was going hard on herself. Her tits were bouncing in all directions, her mattress felt as if it was getting out of place, her hand was so deep inside she felt warm and every time she took if in and out she could feel the fluids of her own self spilling all over her bed. She then accidentally hit her g spot and felt as if her knees were crumbling... a shock travelled her spine as her legs gave up and she felt for the first time her vagina cumming with a full orgasm...  
She was exhausted, naked, and covered in her own juices both sweat and cum...  
she pulled the drenched blanket to cover her as she left a last moan of pleasure and exhaustion. She then inhaled some air as she uptight her hair to finally fall deeply asleep.

TBC


End file.
